


New Relations!

by AverageNormalman



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cute, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Romance, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageNormalman/pseuds/AverageNormalman
Summary: I realised there was a stark lack of Hajime x Yun fics - there are two, and neither have the couple in the spotlight - so I did something about it. This starts off when Yun totally brushes off Hajime's confession in season 2 episode 4. This takes us through a rough night, an awkward and sort of one sided date, and a satisfying end of day. MAJOR 'Your Name' spoilers, so look out for those.





	New Relations!

New Relations!

“I really do love you, Yun.” I say it like it’s nothing. It’s a midsummer’s day, Yun had brought me out with Miu and Ren to see the Moon Ranger concert. She had claimed it was because her father didn’t want to go but the timing was too perfect: she knew I was a big fan and knew the tickets for the adult show would be too difficult to get. She just _happened_ to walk in when I was complaining about not getting those tickets and just _happened_ to have a spare. We always bicker, but we both get along very well. I know she at least cares about me too.

“Uh.” She stammers, “as long as you’re grateful, I guess.” Her cheeks flush lightly, just a tinge of pink visible. She turns away to look at her siblings, trying to keep them in line. Not the response I was hoping to hear.

The next time she looks my way I catch her eyes and say “Seriously, Yun. I love you.” I receive the same response. I do my best to hide my disappointment.

Ren runs up to me and shouts “Hajime-nee-chan! Let’s go get ice cream!” He has fire in his eyes, clearly still excited from the show. I guess if I want any more time with Yun, this is how it’s going to have to be. I put on my most convincing smile.

“Sure, let’s go!”

* * *

 

Work the next day was uneventful but quick. I’m glad Hifumi-senpai had enjoyed the show. Aoba had shown me photos of her getup and I was impressed, she had enough spirit for ten people at least! I asked how Aoba had gotten in, it turns out that Nene had managed to get some tickets from a friend that just happened to be right next to her crush, how lucky.

Yun punched in a couple of minutes early, just as always. She said hello to everyone, as always. Set up at her desk, as always. Did that cute little shuffle in her chair to get comfortable, as always. Then signed in just before the clock hit nine, just like any other day. Our eyes meet briefly and she smiles, a small subdued grin. She then turns back to her computer and gets to work. _Does she not remember what I said at all?_

I feel hurt by this. _Was I not clear yesterday? What should I do?_ I don’t have much time to think about this though. Umiko-san is about to start her morning rounds, I’d rather not get a pellet to the head for not working when I should be.

Work went by in a blur, the new bear models that Aoba had designed needed motion, it was easy but monotonous work. Lunch had come and gone – a quick trip to the cafeteria – and now it was more bear models. _Did we really need more than a dozen of the same stupid bear?_ I know my frustration from yesterday might just be getting the better of me, but goddamn it I’m upset by this. _How much clearer could I have possibly been?_

Before I know it, the clock strikes five, _closing time already?_ I must have seriously been out of it today. I’m gathering up my things when I notice Yun already making her way to the door. “Where are you going so soon?”

From over her shoulder she calls “I, uh, need to take care of my siblings today! Take care! Get home safe!” She bolts into the elevator and closes the door as quickly as possible. _That was weird, she usually has time on Friday…_

 Just as Aoba and I finish packing up, Yagami-senpai enters our shared cubicle. “Who wants to go out tonight? First round is on me.” She is followed into the room by Tōyama-san.

“I’m in” she says, bright smile on her face.

“I’ll go too!” Aoba, the constant ball of sunshine in the office calls from her desk, hand raised above her head like a student answering a teacher’s question.

“I w-will g-g-go as w-well” Hifumi manages to stammer out, looking towards Aoba more than her senpai. She had a light blush on her face as she said it which hasn’t gone away yet. _It seems_ someone _is planning something._

“Where’s Yun?” Yagami-senpai asks, slightly dejected. “I was hoping we could all go together…”

“I guess I’ll just have to party hard enough for both of us.” I say, bright smile on my face. _This could be exactly the distraction I need right now._

Tōyama-san calls “So it’ll be the five of us then? I’ll call ahead!”. So responsible.

“No Ahagon-san?” Yagami-senpai asks before receiving a sharp flick to the back of her head. “Ow! That hurts…”

“Unfortunately, Ya-Ga-Mi-San, I have made other plans for the evening.” Umiko-san, sporting her most cutting glare and using her deepest voice, draws out every syllable of Yagami’s name to sound as menacing as she can. She walks towards the door, calls out “Get home safe everyone,” then punches out and heads into the waiting room for the elevator.

Yagami-senpai begins thinking aloud, “I wonder where she’s going on a Friday...” Aoba snickers behind her, making little effort to cover herself. _I guess it has something to do with Nene then._

Tōyama-san calls out “The reservation has been made! Let’s get going!” The five of us, now ready for the weekend, head out the door and make our way down the elevator.

* * *

 

_I should not have come._

I now realise that everything about this was a horrible idea from my perspective. We arrive at a little hole in the wall bar, a place popular with students I imagine, what with the cheap beer and savoury snacks. We had a small booth to ourselves, separated from the other patrons. It’s nothing out of the ordinary for us, the real problems lie with everything else that could have gone wrong.

First, we started drinking _way_ too early. We got off work at five o’clock, fussed around for maybe 15 minutes before getting out the door. We then spent thirty walking minutes walking here. Our first round of drinks was served at 5:50pm. It is now 11:00pm.

Second, the wait staff did not check our identification at any point in the night. This wouldn’t have been a problem until Yagami-senpai, only six drinks in, started doing tequila shots at around 9:30pm. This _also_ would not have been a problem if Yagami-senpai hadn’t peer-pressured Aoba into taking one. As one would imagine, with Aoba being so tiny, she has zero alcohol tolerance. After one – and a vocal “yuck” – she was flushed, after two – with much less resistance – she was clearly tipsy, after three – taking it like a champ, I might add – she was gone. Aoba, as it turns out, get’s very affectionate when she’s drunk. This is important for my next issue.

Third and finally, _I am the only person here_ not _trying to hook up with someone else who is here._ I take another swig of beer in disgust as I watch Yagami-senpai cuddle up to Tōyama-san. Yagami-senpai was in Tōyama-san’s lap with her arms draped around Tōyama-san’s neck, legs off to one side, and her head on Tōyama-san’s right shoulder. She was whispering things in Tōyama-san’s ears, something I should be glad I was too drunk to hear over the ambient music, judging by the giggle it elicited. Yagami-senpai then turns around, not leaving her perch, and calls “Let’s do another round!”

“Lesh Go!” Aoba slurs out excitedly. While her stance is _definitely_ less aggressive than Yagami-senpai’s, but she makes up for it in spirit. She had removed her jacket and ribbon tie between the second and third round, claiming something about “how hot it was getting in here.” She has now also unbuttoned her blouse to it’s third button – almost revealing her bra – and has hooked her arm around Hifumi-senpai’s and taken hold of her wrist, pulling herself in as tight as she can get.

“I g-guess I could do one more.” I have no idea how Hifumi-senpai is upright right now, let alone forming coherent sentences. She started with a warm sake when we arrived, and on top of having met every shot with no issue thus far, has had eight more since. To make things more impressive, she’s barely showing it. The only sign that she’s drunk is that she has a slight flush in her cheeks. That and the fact she has been resting her head on Aoba’s and grasping to her hand for the last half hour with no signs of embarrassment. I polish off my drink at the thought.

“I’ll do one more,” I say doing my best to keep composed. “I’ll take another beer while we’re at it.” I have been taking it slow tonight, this upcoming beer bringing my count to five (plus three shots of tequila). I, having no cute girl of my own to cuddle, sat myself at the end of the booth a short distance from Aoba. _I wish Yun was here._ _I should text her._ In retrospect, these were both terrible ideas to have while intoxicated, but they came and I acted. I unlock my phone and open Snapchat, zoning out of any conversation that was happening around me. I first take a selfie with a sad pout on my face, sending it with the caption “Wish you were here.” _Eloquent, I know_. I then take a couple of pictures depicting the state of our coworkers and send those to her as well. No one else appears to have noticed, too busy in their ~~lovers’~~ “friends’” embraces.

I tune back into the conversation in time to hear Tōyama-san say “Fine, Kō. But this is your last one!”

“Sure thing~” is Yagami-senpai’s response, as sing-song and chipper as can be. “Hey waiter! Another round! On me!”

The round goes down and it appears we’ve finally hit our peak for the night. The only people still conscious 15 minutes later are Tōyama-san and I. Hifumi-senpai and Aoba-chan both fell asleep leaning against each other, cuddled up like before. Yagami-senpai appears to have fallen asleep in Tōyama-san’s lap, not that she’s complaining.

I take a draw from my refreshed beer. “Why can’t I have a cute girl cling to me?” I bring my head to the table in frustration.

Tōyama-san takes a sip of her plum wine. “I didn’t realise you _wanted_ a cute girl to cling to you.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Of course I do. What did you think I wanted?”

She giggles at this. “I always figured you would want someone who could keep up with you, you know? Someone sporty.”

“She doesn’t need to keep up.” I mutter under my breath, “she’s always been three steps ahead anyway.”

“It’s Yun, isn’t it?” Outed instantly, no hesitation. _Well, no point in hiding it then._

I respond quietly, head still resting on the table, “Yeah...”

“Have you ever tried telling her how you feel? It definitely helps.” _Like she would know._

“Yeah, it failed though. I might hold off until I try again.” I huff, leaning further into the table.

“What do you mean it failed?” She seems alarmed by this fact.

I sit up in my chair, frustrated, “I mean, I told her that I love her, but she _must_ have misinterpreted it. She hasn’t even commented on it since.”

“Woah.” She takes a moment to collect herself. “How long ago was this?”

“Yesterday.” My response is deadpan, I’m not sure if it’s the alcohol or not, but I’m having a very hard time getting a read on Tōyama-san right now.

Tōyama-san just smiles. “You must have really surprised her then.”

I grow more concerned. “What do you mean by surprised?”

“Well,” she pauses and looks down at Yagami-san in her lap. She strokes Yagami-san’s hair affectionately before continuing, “if I received a confession from a very attractive girl I wouldn’t know what to do either.”

I have a brief existential crisis as what she said – or at least implied – hits me. I hide my face in shame. “Holy shit I don’t even know if she’s gay!”

Tōyama-san looks back up at me with a sly smile gracing her lips, she whisper-shouts “Watch your volume!” and glances towards Aoba and Hifumi-senpai, tied up in each other more than when I had last looked over. Aoba had somehow ended up straddling Hifumi-senpai’s lap with her arms around Hifumi-senpai’s neck, her head resting on Hifumi-senpai’s shoulder. _I wish I was that forward._ Tōyama-san takes out her phone and snaps a photo before giggling and tucking it away. “Do you want me to let you in on a little company secret?” I nod, assuming she is going somewhere with this. She then asks “Have you ever noticed how _everyone_ in the company is an attractive woman? Sure, to varying degrees and of varying tastes, but have you?”

I make sure to keep my voice low this time, “I mean, sure we have a lot of women working for us, and a bunch are pretty cute.” _Or_ very _cute if you were talking about Yun._ “But what does this have to do with the problem at hand?”

Tōyama-san asks another question, “Have you ever wondered why?” I shake my head in response. “Well, I shouldn’t be saying this, but… you know Hazuki-san is gay, right?”

My jaw drops to the floor. _Is that the entire reason why there aren’t men at Eagle Jump? How has she gotten away with this? How far does this go that no one has complained or noticed? Does she silence dissent? Why aren’t there a constant stream of sexual assault cases against her?_ A flood of similar questions run through my head but all I can do is shake my head in response. “I had no idea.”

“I’m surprised Aoba didn’t say anything, it looks like I covered it pretty well…” She’s reminiscing but I just continue to stare at her confused, “oh right, she _might_ have accidentally outed herself during Aoba’s performance review. It looks like I covered it well enough back then, or Aoba is really just nice, but I really don’t get how no one has noticed, what with how lecherously she usually acts. Anyways. Back on track. Do you know the old saying? ‘It takes one to know one?’”

 _No fucking way._ “You don’t mean to say…” I can’t even finish my sentence; my mind has been blown clear from my head and into another realm of existence.

“Yes Hajime,” Tōyama-san takes a brief pause and slowly leans over the table, having a dandy giggle at my expense, “ _everyone_ at Eagle Jump is gay. As gay as the rainbow flag flying at Stonewall.”

 _OH MY GOD! We must have half of Japan’s lesbian population working in our building alone! How did this happen?_   When I come to my senses I tentatively ask, “now what does this have to do with me and Yun?”

“Like I said,” she moves in close to my right ear, past my face, “ _everyone is gay at Eagle Jump._ ”

It is at this moment that my world becomes a million times brighter. _I HAVE A CHANCE!_ I tentatively question “Does Yun know?”

Tōyama-san has moved back so she can keep playing with Yagami-senpai’s hair, “Well, judging by how your interaction went I’m going to have to say, ‘probably not.’”

“How can I make her know?” I don’t care if I’m sounding desperate now, _I have a fucking chance now!_

“I guess you’ll just have to make it explicitly clear.” Tōyama-san doesn’t hesitate when she says this. “How about I help you? As a kindred spirit,” she looks down at the ever clueless Yagami-senpai in her lap, “or as a senpai if nothing else.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Meet me in front of the station by work tomorrow.” Tōyama-san glances at her phone and her screen lights up, “How does noon sound?”

“Perfect.” I don’t hesitate. _I want her to know and I_ really _want her to accept me._

“Great,” she begins nudging Yagami-senpai awake. As tenderly as possible she says, “Come on Kō, it’s time to go home.”

“Okay~” Even after passing out she is still acting drunk.

“Can you take those two?” Tōyama-san is pointing at Aoba and Hifumi-senpai now. “I’ll make sure Kō gets home safe.”

I move over to wake the pair as Tōyama-san moves Yagami-senpai’s arm over her shoulders to support her weight. “Only if you promise you won’t take advantage of Yagami-senpai while she’s in this state.”

“Oh shush.”

* * *

 

_Fuck me, why did I agree to this._

When I woke up this morning, hungover as hell. I was confused for a moment before remembering why I set my alarm for ten o’clock after a night of drinking. _I need to get ready, ASAP._ The rest of that night was tough and it showed. I reminisce while I get ready for the day ahead of me.

Hifumi-senpai was tipsy as all hell and we couldn’t even wake Aoba up. The natural solution was to rely on my strength, I ended up carrying Aoba on my back while Hifumi-senpai also rested her arm on my shoulders (technically Aoba’s forearms, but most of her weight was on _my_ feet) as she guided us to her place. Neither of us knew where Aoba lived so we decided it would be best to stay with Hifumi-senpai last night.

Me, being a totally responsible adult, made sure to contact Aoba’s parents with her phone to let them know she was alright. It only took me two tries to guess her password, 0000 and then 2301. _Of course, it was Hifumi-senpai’s birthday._ After shooting a quick text that she would be staying the night with a co-worker I helped the pair settle down for the night. After laying Aoba down on Hifumi-senpai’s couch, she reached out and grabbed onto Hifumi-senpai’s hand. In an uncharacteristic surge of self-unawareness, Hifumi-senpai begged me to let them stay together. So, I helped carry a dishevelled Aoba to Hifumi-senpai’s bed. Before I could tuck them in Aoba was already clinging onto Hifumi-senpai with full strength. I didn’t even bother tucking them in, instead opting to snap the scene to Yun, take a couple pictures for posterity, and then to really mess with her; I took Aoba’s phone, took a photo, then set the picture of a partially – and roughly – undressed Aoba cuddling up to an almost entirely undressed Hifumi-senpai as her background photo and lock screen photo. _That’s what you get for making me carry you here._

But now, eleven hours later, I am standing in front of the station in my usual outfit; denim short shorts with a yellow t-shirt and a blue hoodie with a matching backpack, giggling at the memory. Tōyama-san approaches soon after I arrive, looking alarmingly well rested but a little annoyed. “I had to leave Kō’s side in bed for this, let’s get going.”

 _Do not comment on the obvious when she’s offering help._ “What’s first, Tōyama-san?”

“Please, we are equals for now in the field of love, call me Rin today.” _Why does she not look even slightly embarrassed?_

“Okay, Rin, where to?”

Tōyama-san lights up. “Well first is going to be the mall, we need to do something about your wardrobe because honestly I have no clue what your figure really looks like when you bring attention to it and I’m sure Yun doesn’t either. Next will be make up, then shoes, then… Oh, we could get mani-pedis! And then…”

I cut her off before she can ramble any more. “Woah, easy there. One thing at a time. Also, what is wrong with my wardrobe? I think I look quite cool.”

“‘Cool,’ maybe, but ‘ _pretty?’_ Maybe not.” _Fucking rude._ She said that like it went without saying. “Your outfits really do not do your… _assets_ justice, so let’s start by getting some clothes to fix that.”

I guess she was right about that. As we arrive at the mall we start stepping into sections I have never thought to enter and got clothes that were snug in places I never thought clothes could be snug in before. There were tight dresses that had very daring cuts, knit sweaters with no sleeves or back coverage, _glue to keep up thigh-high socks_. It was an almost magical experience to me, thankfully Tōyama-san, sensing how lost I was, settled down with a couple of outfits to start.

The first was a very simple sundress. It was in a simple pastel pink and had a modest cut with no sleeves. It was snug along the torso, but flared out past the waist and ended just above the knees. She also found a matching dress in sky blue.

The second outfit was a bit more complicated. It consisted of a baby blue blouse with short sleeves and a white pleated skirt with what looked like a plaid pattern in black and blue that ended only halfway down my thighs.

“That skirt is _way_ too short, Rin.”

“Nonsense,” she has an honest smile on her face, “your legs are just long. This is a good way to show them off a little. Catch Yun’s eyes a bit.”

“If you insist.” I am in no way convinced but if she thinks it will work then I have no reason to judge. “These clothes are nice and all, but where am I going to put my phone and wallet? These outfits don’t have any pockets…”  
           

She has the audacity to laugh at my honest question. “Oh wait, you were serious?” She lets out another brief giggle then straightens her face. “Sorry, but have you never heard of a purse?” Of course. The item I have never needed. I always either have my pockets in my shorts or a backpack of some kind so I haven’t had to worry about those before.

“Where do we get one?”

“We get it later, it has to match with your shoes.”

“Why the shoes?”

Tōyama-san sighs, “Just trust me, Hajime. It will take too long to explain anyways.”

“Okay.”

We end up getting the dress in blue as well as the two-piece outfit. We spend the rest of the day shopping around, scratching more items off Tōyama-san’s list. First is finding a purse, _I guess she already knows what shoes I should get_. All my requests were blocked, either being “too big” or “ugly coloured” or “not cute enough,” what ever that entailed. Tōyama-san picks out a small blue purse with a white strap and silver zipper that is _barely_ large enough to store my phone and wallet.

Tōyama-san insists that I try to wear heels, but after watching me nearly break my ankles decides that it still might be too early. Instead she picks out some baby blue flats to wear, and a black pair of heels for me to practice in on my own time.

Next on the list is make-up, with which I have no experience at all. Even when I was in high school, copying my friends’ style I never really paid much attention to it. I blindly follow Tōyama-san’s lead and pick up all the things she says. She gives me a brief tutorial on how to apply everything at the store and gives me a list of a few videos to use as reference for later.

I try to draw the line at lingerie. “There is _no way_ we are getting that far on the first date.”

“She doesn’t need to see it, silly. It’s for confidence!” Again, Tōyama-san has this peppy smile.

I am thoroughly confused. “What?” is all I manage to say in response.

Tōyama-san starts again, “Just think about it.” She pauses, “you would be walking around all day, no one would know except for you. Yun would wonder why she doesn’t see any straps from your usual underwear.” Tōyama-san comes in close to my ear and whipsers, “who knows where her imagination will take her? Imagine her surprise when she see’s you in _this_.” I don’t really follow but I smile and nod anyway.

We end up getting a set, a white pair to contrast my tan skin and hopefully not show through my outfits. It really is a stretch to call it underwear, it hides _nothing_. It has no shoulder straps, bracing everything against my chest on a band that looks like it shouldn’t be able to support what it’s holding. Anything structural is laced, and everything else is practically transparent. If Tōyama-san thinks it will help I will wear it, but _damn_ does it feel weird.

After that afternoon escapade with Tōyama-san, we end up going to a café for dinner. It’s a little place tucked off a side street, I really wonder how she keeps finding these places. We get some fancy lattes and a sandwich before settling down to eat.

Tōyama-san sets her sandwich down. “So, we have our weapons now. What’s the plan chief?” I give her a questioning look while I take another bite out of my tuna sandwich. “What I meant was ‘what are you date plans with Yun?’”

I almost choke. I quickly cough and try and get a few bread crumbs out of my windpipe. “What do you mean ‘what are my date plans?’ My game plan was just to confess, once and done.”

“Did that work the last time?” I look down, dejected. _She_ really _knows how to cut deep when she wants to._

“No,” I murmur. “No, it did not.”

“Exactly. This time you need a bigger plan, so she _can not_ miss what you mean.”

I look up. “What did you have in mind.”

 _She was waiting for that._ Tōyama-san’s smile picks up about tenfold. “Well, let’s go through the basics. First off, you are going to wear something we bought today.”

“I thought that was a given?”

“Good, you’re learning.” _Do I really seem that stupid to people_? “Next would be a place where you can be flashy.”

“I like the sound of that!” This is right up my alley! “Like an arcade?”

She looks at me in disgust. “No. What? No, like, a fancy restaurant or something.”

Oh. “Oh, that kind of flashy.”

“Did you think you would want to be getting sweaty in these _light_ clothes?”

“I guess you’re right…”

“I mean, that would work if you wanted her to see your _entire_ new outfit, but then everyone else would too…”

“OH MY GOD NO!” I shout in response. Everyone in the café turns and looks at us, confused, I’m sure. I curl up a bit and wait for the moment to pass. About ten seconds later everyone is back to what ever they were doing and I pick up the conversation again, barely above a whisper this time. “There’s usually a proper order to these things? Right?”

“I’m glad you’ve come back to your senses.” Tōyama-san is still stifling laughter. “I happen to know of a new place that opened up not far from here, only 3 stations west from here.”

“Near the movie theatre?” I remember that there was some construction going on there not too long ago. _I guess they got everything finished in good time, huh._

“You’re reading my mind.” She looks content by this response but I’m confused. _What does she mean?_

“Well, after you take her to this new restaurant, pay for her meal, and walk out together, you will be within walking distance of that theatre where they’ve installed those couple seats.”

“I’ve never actually used one of those before…”

“That’s because all you watch there is Anime and hero movies. Those theatres are reserved for romantic or emotional movies.” Her statement is starting to come together in my head.

“Are you saying that I should take her to see a romance movie?”

Tōyama-san looks me dead in the eye and says “Yes.”

 _Sigh._ “I don’t keep up with that scene, what are they even playing right now?”

She perks up, “You might be in luck, they’ve brought back ‘Your Name.’”

“I haven’t seen it before…”

“Girl, are you in for a treat then.” _That was unusually sassy._

“Okay then, so I’m taking her out to dinner, taking her to a couple-y movie, what’s next, Rin?”

“Now is when you make your move, if you’ve managed to hold back this far, that is.” _No one has any respect for me._

“You mean to say this is where I confess?”

“Yes, preferably kiss her too.”

I manage to contain myself this time, only whisper-shouting “WHAT DO YOU MEAN KISS HER?!”

“Oh good, you heard me. I thought I might have stuttered.”

I stay silent for a bit. “Isn’t it a bit fast for that?”

“Nonsense, you two have known each other for years now. This is how you make _sure_ she knows what you mean.”

“I guess that’s one way to do it.” I say under my breath.

She heard me, “It’s the best way to do it.”

“Okay then.” I sit and think for a while. “So, the plan, as it stands right now, is dress up like a doll, pay for her dinner, take her out to a movie, and then bring her home and confess in front of her house?”

“Perfect. Make sure to mention that the restaurant is vegetarian too, she’ll be a lot more inclined to say yes.” Yun is always worried about her figure, lord knows why. “And make that reservation today!”

“Okay. I can do this.” I get myself pumped before picking up my things, getting ready to leave. “Thank you, Rin, for all this help today and this weekend.”

“No worries, Hajime. Anytime you feel unsure, feel free to ask me for some help. I know how hard it can to be open with everyone, let alone be out to everyone.”

It was a long walk home, especially with all my stuff from earlier. It didn’t matter to me at all though, I’m just glad I’m making progress.

* * *

 

Monday morning was amusing if nothing else. Yun was uncharacteristically late (or technically, only _right_ on time) today, but so was everyone else. I had shown up early to get a head start on the day’s work and had watched people trickle in. First was Umiko-san, with a couple new bruises on her arms that were probably just from some airsoft game, nothing extraordinary. Next was Hazuki-san who, although I was looking at her with new eyes for the first time, had her cat in her arms as she would on any other day.

Things get interesting when the rest of the crew starts to walk in. Hifumi-senpai is the next through the door and she is already blushing. _It’s only nine o’clock, what happened today?_ My answer was found immediately when Aoba walked in _very_ shortly after with a matching flushed face. Aoba walked straight up to me and whispered, “What the hell, Hajime!”

 _This is going to be fun._ I sport my best shit-eating grin, “Oh? What ever do you mean, Aoba?”

She responds with more whisper-shouting, “You know exactly what I mean!”

“Oh?” I raise my voice slightly just to mess with her, “do you mean how you ended up _in bed_ with Hifumi-senpai? I thought you _wanted_ to have your way with her. After all, you just wouldn’t take your hands off her that night, even when she was stri…”

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up shut up!” _Bingo._ “That was so embarrassing.”

“Did you get in any trouble with your parents?”

“No, thanks to you…”

“You should be thanking me then!”

“I know you took this photo!” Aoba pulls out her phone, _she’s changed her lock-screen_. Low and behold, however, she shows me the photo of her in bed with Hifumi-senpai, down to _just_ her knickers.

I decide to go for a deep cut. “Ah, so you kept that photo.” Aoba immediately deflates into a mass of pure tsun; blushing, stammering, dishonest remarks, the whole nine yards.

“Shut up.” Is all she can muster.

I take another swing, “I have some more if you’d like to see them?” I pull out my phone and open up my photos, showing some of the shots from the bar before locking it and placing it in my locked desk cabinet.

Aoba’s face is now beet red. She walks towards her desk, head tipped down and away from prying eyes. I steal a glance at Hifumi-senpai to see that she is in a very similar condition. I hear some very angry typing and get a ping from my computer, a message from Aoba.

 **Send me those photos later.** -A

 **Sure thing, I’ll make sure to send them to Hifumi-senpai too~** -H

I hear a loud, exasperated sigh from Aoba and laugh. _I’m sure she’ll be fine, a little push never hurt anybody._

Next through the door were Tōyama-san and Yagami-senpai, together, _holding hands_. I’m tempted to say something but stop when I look at them closer. Yagami-senpai is blushing slightly and not looking where she’s going, whatever. Normal new couple stuff. The real treat is Tōyama-san. She’s wearing her usual outfit, and right on the edge of her collarbone, next to her blouse’s open collar, is an obvious, maroon hickey that is half exposed. She has made _zero_ effort to hide it. She might even be trying to show it off. _Good for you Tōyama-san!_

Yun finally arrived, a bit late to the party. She sat down at her seat then scooted over to me. I saw those pictures from Friday.” She whispered, trying not to attract attention. “How did you get those?!”

“I was the one who had to carry Aoba, there was no way I was locating her house while she was passed out so I just brought her to Hifumi-senpai’s.”

Yun looks at me excitedly, “Did she tell her parents that she would be _out all night_?”

I let out a laugh, “I had to do it for her. Want to take a swing at her phone password?

“Her birthday?”

“Try again, it’s more obvious than that.”

Yun giggles at this. _How can she be this cute?_ “Is it Hifumi-senpai’s birthday?”

I nod, “I still have the pictures if you want a copy?”

“I’m fine, thank you. I probably wouldn’t be able to focus on work today if I had it.”

I glance at the clock, nine fifteen a.m., “Oh shit we have to get back to work!”

Yun follows suit and glances at her monitor, “Oh shit, yeah, we do.” She moves back to her desk and starts up her modeling programs. She pulls up her messaging app from her dashboard.

 **It’s nice to see you again, this weekend was quiet.** -Y

 **It’s nice to see you too.** -H

_This is nice._

* * *

 

_This is not nice._

At first, everything seemed to be going fine. Yun was talkative, good mood in the office, nice weather outside. What could possibly go wrong?

Well, _apparently_ , Yun had to take care of her siblings every day this week. On Monday, after work, I had just tried to strike up a conversation to ask her out. I asked if she was free this weekend and she suddenly rushed out saying “I forgot, I have to take care of my siblings tonight. See you later!” She said it cheerily but her face didn’t really match her inflection.

She did this every day this week. She would come into work cheerily but run away whenever the conversation headed towards her availability. Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. _Not today_. I was going to ask her out even if I must it by force.

As it turns out, I would have to do it by force. As the afternoon rolls its way around on Friday, Yun starts to pack up and make her way for the door. I bolt up from my seat and catch her by the wrist. “Wait!”

Yun turns and looks a little flustered. “Uh, what is it, Hajime?”

“I’ve been trying to ask you all week.” She looks at me confused. “There is a new restaurant that is opening up not too far from here, a trendy vegetarian place. Do you want to check it out with me?”

Yun looks down at my hand, still around her wrist, before responding, “Isn’t there someone else you could go with? I’m trying to watch my weight…”

I look her dead in the eyes, “I want to go with you.”

Yun blushes and tries to hide it by looking away. After a second or two she stammers out “I guess we could go then.”

I let go of her hand and smile, I begin to turn towards my desk before saying “It’s a date, then.” _Flawless execution, good job me!_

“Yeah, a date.” She doesn’t sound too convinced; her voice is almost sad when she says it. _I hope I can fix that tomorrow,_

“I’ll meet you in front of the station there at five?”

“Sure.”

* * *

 

I spend all day getting ready. The make up takes a few tries, I had to watch and re-watch pretty much every tutorial Tōyama-san had sent me, but I did get it looking like how I had it in high school which was good. I had my hair pinned back, to keep it out of my eyes, and had shaved my arms, legs, and ~~private areas~~ _select other regions_ in preparation as well. The blue dress was easy to put on but it was a bit drafty, more than I was used to after so long since last wearing one. I had given up on the heels for today, instead opting to go with the blue flats instead. Yes, I _was_ wearing the underwear.

Stocking my purse was an exercise in and of itself. I have become way too used to carrying around a big back pack, and now I needed to trim the fat down to what I could fit in a 20cm by 10cm by 5cm baby blue purse. The umbrella was not making it, _thank goodness, its clear weather today,_ and neither were _any_ of my trinkets. _I don’t think I’ll be needing these boxing gloves where we’re going_. The only things that end up making the cut are my phone, a small battery, my keys, my wallet, and a pair of neatly folded printouts of the tickets for tonight’s seven o’clock showing of ‘Your Name.’

After that was all said and done I decide to head out early. It’s about four o’clock, when I leave and only four fifteen when I arrive, so I take out my phone and sit by the fountain to wait.

When five o’clock finally rolls around I see Yun run into the square somewhat flustered. _She must think she’s late._ She then looks around frantically, trying her best to find me. I don’t know why it’s so hard, I’m practically sitting dead centre. I decide to send her a text.

 **I’m at the fountain. I’m wearing blue.** -H

Yun turns and our eyes meet. I watch as her face go from flustered, to blanched, then back to flustered again. She walks over to me slowly, trying to hide her face by turning away. She stammers out, “You look nice.”

“Thanks Yun, you look really pretty too!” I can’t help the big smile while I look at Yun being so surprised. She’s now sporting a bright red blush with one of her yellow gothic dresses that she normally likes to wear into work, in addition to a small handbag and black shoes.

“So where is this restaurant?” Her tone is course, more than I was expecting but I think it might just be the shock from seeing me in a dress. I’d be pretty surprised too if I hadn’t bought these myself.

I take her hand, “Just follow me, I’ll show you the way.” Her hand is soft, but taught as I pull her through the crowd and towards the restaurant. The restaurant itself was quite nice, if at least a little pretentious. The inside walls were rough red brick, the floors a neutral hardwood. There were displays drawn on chalkboards and old looking incandescent blubs illuminating the dining area. There were large windows at the front, and in the back there was a waist level barrier separating the patrons from the staff, giving everyone a full view of the kitchen. The chefs – men and women – were all wearing the same uniform; white long-sleeved shirt rolled up to the elbows (those who could had the sleeves buttoned where they were, the larger guys kept them loose), grey chinois, and a black vinyl aprons. _I am one mason jar away from hipster bingo._

We’re greeted at the door by a waitress wearing a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. She looks not much older than Yun and I, maybe in her late twenties. She asks, “Table for two?”

“I have a reservation. For Hajime.”

“Ah, yes. Right this way.” She brought use towards the table, a small wood square with black finish and matching black metal chairs. Seeing the opportunity, I let go of Yun’s hand – not realising I was holding it this long – and pull out her chair for her.

“After you.” This gets a nice reaction as well, Yun stumbles and sits down before I bring myself over to my own seat.

As I’m settling down and opening my menu, Yun gives me a puzzling look. “Are you okay, Hajime? You’ve been acting kind of strange all day.”

“Me? I’m fine, maybe a little nervous.”

“Oh, good.”  She pauses, “Me too. You look really nice today, I wasn’t expecting you to wear a dress.”

“It would be weird if I didn’t, it is a date after all.”

Yun’s cheeks go bright red before her features quickly become downcast, “Hehe, yeah,” but perks up quickly. “Anyways, let’s eat. What’s on the menu?”

We spend a few minutes going through the menu together, laughing at some of the dishes’ names and considering what we want. Yun ends up getting a salad with chickpeas and black beans, I go with an egg bowl.

Dinner goes smoothly from there. Light conversation, little jokes here and there, I manage to sneak in a couple of compliments wherever I can, always stopping Yun in her tracks. The waitress in the tight skirt comes back when we finish, “Will that be one bill, or two?”

Yun opens her mouth to speak but I’m already one step ahead. “Just one bill, please. Yun looks at me in shock, “What? I asked you out. It’s only proper.” Yun flushes and closes her mouth.

“Alright then, give me a moment.” The waitress dares a small smile and scurries off quickly to fetch the bill.

“What was that, Hajime?”

“Good manners?” I don’t get what she means. _What else would this be?_

“That bill was, like, over ¥4500!”

“Yeah, but I asked you out. Let me spoil you, okay?” This appears to have stopped her. Her cheeks flush and she looks down, avoiding my eyes.

“Okay then,” is all she stammers out. “I guess it can’t be helped.”

The waitress returns with our single bill and a machine for my debit card. I pay off the bill with no issue then turn back to Yun. As we rise from our seats I ask, “Do you have any other plans for tonight?”

She responds with a curt “No.” before pausing. After a brief break she continues, “Did you have anything in mind?”

 _Perfect._ “Yes actually, there’s this movie that came out not too long ago, ‘Your Name,’ and I got a couple of tickets.” I stop briefly, making sure to get eye contact before going for the kill. “Do you want to watch it with me?”

“That anime?” Yun huffs, looking slightly disappointed. “Sure, I guess. Do you know when it’s playing?”

I glance down at my wrist and realise I’m not wearing my watch. I blush while I pull out my phone, eliciting a giggle from Yun. “There’s a showing in about twenty minutes in the theatre across from here.”

She looks at me quizzically, “That timing was perfect… Did you plan this?”

I chuckle, “Hehe, maybe…”

Yun smiles again with her perfect toothy smile and takes my hand in hers. “It would be a shame if we were late then, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah!” I look at her and smile, “Let’s go!” Even though she took my hand I end up being the one pulling her along across the urban park as we exit the restaurant with our fingers woven and locked. Yun looks at me confused as we skip the ticket booth and move straight into the theatre’s lobby. “I already have our tickets; do you want any snacks?”

She shakes her head so we continue through. After doing a little research I had discovered that the best way to watch this movie was with no distractions, so I guess not much lost there. We approach the gate and I let go of Yun’s hand to prepare our tickets. I present them to the woman at the scanner and she gives me a knowing smile, “You are in theatre four, the first theatre to your right from here. Enjoy the show!”

We continue into the theatre, as soon as the seats come into view Yun stops and lets out a nervous chuckle. “These are kind of big seats for one person, right? Are you sure we’re in the right theatre?”

A bit disappointed that she didn’t take the hint I respond, “Well, they are meant for sharing after all.”

Yun’s face turns a very lovely shade of crimson. “Oh,” is all she can whisper out, “I see.”

We make our way to our seat – singular – and give it a quick inspection. It’s a black leather loveseat with two square cushions. The whole thing wide enough for two people to sit comfortably but not quite wide enough for one person to lay across on their back. The seat is a little high above the ground, but it appears to recline. There are cup holders in the armrests and nothing to create a barrier between the two people in the middle. Ours happens to be in the middle of the theatre, giving a perfect view of the screen. I sit down on the left and pat the cushion next to me. “Come on Yun,” I say excitedly, “Sit down. The show is about to start!”

Yun giggles as she looks at me, then sits down next to me with her hands in her lap. I decide to leave mine off to my sides, leaning back into the seat and letting it recline. Yun starts whisper shouting, “Hajime! Be careful!”

I give her a puzzling look, “Why?”

She pointedly stares at the base of my dress, “People are still walking by!” Catching her hint, I sit up and force my hands into my lap, making sure everything is covered.

“Thanks Yun, that would’ve been embarrassing.”

“Just take care of yourself, okay?”

“I will, don’t you worry.” Assured that I won’t give any passersby a view to charge for, I rest my hands at my sides again. Thankfully, not a moment too soon, the theatre dims and the ads stop rolling. Everyone looks to the front as we hear wind rushing, the screen is black for a few moments before we see a red object piercing clouds and moving quickly towards a small town built around a lake. I gasp, as do many others in the theatre. _This movie is going to be good._

I lean back in my chair, this time Yun does as well. The movie is captivating, it was funny, it was sweet, it was romantic. I couldn’t think of anything better to watch. Yun caught my attention a few times as well. Murmurs of “What?” and “How?” were common, especially before the audience was told that Taki and Mitsuha were switching bodies. When Taki tried to phone her, Yun grabbed my hand with a nervous look on her face. _She’s so invested in this. It’s cute._

She proceeded to not let go, which was great for me. Squeezes at dramatic times, relaxations at peaceful ones. There was a tight grasp and sharp gasp as Taki found Itomori in ruins, with a second crater lake. She didn’t release it again until Taki once again found his way into Mitsuha’s body on the day before the strike.

The last scene had us both crying. We couldn’t tell if Mitsuha had made it, and if they were going to be okay. Yun gasped every time they passed each other when they passed in the streets, with the most focused look on her face that I had ever seen. She finally gave out a sigh of relief when Taki finally turned and spoke to her. From there the credits begin to roll and the lights come back up. Yun reaches for a purse and takes out a pack of tissues, pulling one out for herself before offering one to me. I take one with my free hand and dab my eyes, conscious of my makeup and hoping it doesn’t smear. When we both finish I give her hand a light squeeze, “Come on Yun, it’s time to go home.”

She whimpers a little, “Okay.” We walk out of the theatre hand in hand, contemplating our feelings about that movie but thoroughly satisfied. It appears many people had similar reactions, to varying degrees. Some people were fighting back tears, some were smiling brightly. There was one guy who was absolutely bawling into his girlfriend(?)’s shoulder, going on about how sad it was. Theatre staff even started to move towards him and see if he needed any help which got a giggle out of Yun and I.

The walk towards Yun’s was far too short for my liking. We arrive in no time at all, stopping in front of her low front gate. I decide to start cheerily, “I hope you enjoyed your night!”

“I did, thank you, Hajime.” Yun stops, her face switching from joy to anger to sadness in a flash. Her eyes light back up when she says “We should do this again some time.”

“I would like that.”

“Well, good night, Hajime.” Yun turns towards her door but I don’t let go of her hand.

“Wait.” That’s all I manage before I look at her face and see a tear traveling down her now-ruby cheeks. “What’s wrong, Yun?”

“Nothing Hajime. This night,” she stops to sniffle and wipe her eyes, “this night has been all I could ask for.”

“Yun…” I look at her, trying to find the words I want to say. “Do you remember what I said, last week?”

She sniffles again. “What last week?”

I steel myself and decide that tonight is the night. “When we were out with your siblings, and I told you I loved you.”

This catches her off guard, she looks down, avoiding my eyes. “Yeah.”

“I wanted to make sure you knew. How I meant it, that is.”

“Like family, right?” _Yun…_

“Not quite, Yun. Though that would be nice one day.” She looks at me quizzically. “You are my best friend, Yun. There is no one on this Earth that could ever replace you in my heart.” She looks down again, _I’m losing her here!_ “But you are also more than that.” She dares a glance at my eyes again, hers puffy from the tears. “There’s something I should tell you, before I continue.” She gives me another puzzled glance, _she must be getting lost at all these hard turns._ “I’m gay, Yun. I’ve known since I was in high school. I think you should know before I continue.”

Yun’s face quickly lifts from puzzled sadness to what was possibly the happiest I’ve ever seen her. Her eyes opened the widest they could, her mouth slightly agape as she struggles to catch her breath, surprised by what I’ve said. “Hajime…” she whispers out, but I continue before she can say anything else.

“When I say I love you, I don’t _just_ mean it in a familial way, or a friendly way. I mean it in a romantic way, Yun. In a _sexual_ way. I look at you and think you are the prettiest person I have ever seen, and how lucky I am to get to see you almost every day. I hear your voice and imagine it being the first thing I hear when I wake up and the last when I go to bed, and how nice that would be. I feel your hand,” I give her hand a firm squeeze, “and just _fantasise_ about all the places I want it to travel, where I _want_ to feel it.

“So, let me say it again, Yun. Now that you know _exactly_ what I mean when I say it. I _love_ you, Yun. Would you consider going out with a boyish, living-blunder of a girl like me?”

Yun looks at me, her mouth is smiling but her eyes are sobbing. “Ha,” she hiccups, “Hajime.” She lets out a few more tears and her expression softens. “You always were one to rush into things headfirst, weren’t you?” I get flustered and open my mouth to retort, but she puts one finger over my lips to – very effectively – silence me. My world closes in when she continues, tunnel vision, total silence all around, my mind hanging onto every action she takes. “You never even thought to wonder if I was gay, too.” She pauses, it feels like an eternity, “I can’t tell if you’re stupid, or brave.” She stops talking and moves her finger away before planting a light kiss on my lips. She was soft and smooth, like the finest silk cushions, fit for a king. She was warm too, like a warm August wind at sundown. All too quickly she pulls away, “I love you too, Hajime. I would love to go out with you.”

I stop thinking. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her in for a passionate kiss. My eyes close but I feel everything; every crevice on her lips, every breath that escapes her nose, every stitch of every fiber in the fabric on her dress. I feel her arms drape around my neck, pulling me in tighter as my hands roam her back. We pull our faces apart, desperate for air. I open my eyes again and find hers gazing into mine. “So, we’re girlfriends now, right?” I ask.

Yun laughs brightly, joy clear in her voice, though not for too long. “Yes, Hajime, girlfriends.”

“Good.” I say. “‘Girlfriends,’ I like the sound of that.”

Yun pulls me in closer, whispering “Me too” before stealing another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things that might seem strange.  
> First, not checking Aoba's ID. If you went to a lot of bars as a (Uni/college) student you would have noticed when you did and did not get IDed. The most common times I personally wasn't was when I was 1, later at night. 2, after a shift change. and 3, in groups of older people. Seeing as how Aoba hit all three (most bars I went to had a noon to eight guy and then an eight to close guy, usually a few but generally at the same time) of these, it's probably fair to say that they would have let her drink.  
> Second, how tf did nobody comment on how Hazuki never denied being gay, instead choosing to cover it up and deflecting it to Rin by outing her. Pretty savage play tbh.  
> Third, google the Stonewall Riots, interesting piece of LGBTQ history.  
> Fourth, timelines are important. I'm not sure how clear it was but when Rin shows up to work with her hickey, that is a full SOBER day after the night at the bar.  
> Fifth, an egg bowl, or Tamago-Danburi (like here: https://www.zojirushi.com/app/recipe/-i-tamago-donburi-i-egg-bowl-), not to be confused an Oyakodon, which probably has the best name out of any meal I have ever seen (literal: Mother and Child Bowl), with egg and chicken.  
> Sixth and Finally, WATCH 'YOUR NAME!!!!!!' I can not stress this enough, it is a 10/10 movie.
> 
> Hopefully this wasn't too rough, it was too frustrating to figure out how to add tabs... I have experience writing in grade school but I've never really attempted anything like this before. Thank you for reading it!


End file.
